My life
by Rosie daughter of percabeth
Summary: This is about a girl named Kendall and about how she finds her parents. Also, about how she finds out she is more powerful than she thinks. It's a lot better than the summary. Disclaimer; i don't own Percy Jackson. * really this is just me turning my life into a story.* rated T for cusing
1. Chapter 1

**AU: This is the other story I was talking about. This is a story based on my life, but tweaked to make it more interesting. I'm hoping I won't get writers block on this because it's my life. **

**Oh, and I will be using real names for the story and my real name as well. I also don't want people to be all like did that really happen and if it did I'm so sorry. I'm doing this so I can get my dreams, hatred, and other crap that is bottled up in me out. I'll make a little plan (if I remember) I will put a star around the sentence or part my real life stuff that is in the story, but only if I want to (the star *).**

**Kendall **

**Description;** *Brown hair and dark brown eyes*

*Hi, I'm Kendall,* I'm adopted and have three adoptive brothers. *I'm in middle school and I'm completely crazy. I want to be a singer and write my own songs.* I have ADHD and dyslexia. Oh, and I'm bullied and I cut because of it. Here's some other random crap about me. :P 

***Age; **11*

**Grade;** 6th

**Family;** (adoptive) Mom, dad, Max, Ryan, Alex. **Real family;** unknown

**Friends; **Victoria, Abby, Randi, Angela, other Abbie

**Favorite: **

**Food:** Pizza

**Color: **silver

**Animal: **owl

**Song: ***Skyscraper*

***Talent: **singing and writing songs *

Well, that's me, and if you want to make fun of me because of it then take a number.

**AU: I noticed that people don't really do things like this, but I think you get to know your character better this way. Any author who wants to do this as well can.**

**I will try my best to have the first chapter up by morning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Enjoy the first chapter.**

**Summary **

**Kendall's POV **

_ *I was standing on a stage; I was ready to do what I had wanted to do for a long time. I put the microphone up to my mouth and -* _

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ugh! Why does the world hate me? Why can't I finish that dream? I thought to myself

"Kendall get up and get ready for school!" my mom yelled to me

"Coming!" I yell back as I'm getting off the bed. I grabbed some clothes, and hoped into the shower. Once I was dressed I grabbed my phone and headed down stairs. I checked the time and saw it was 6:33.

"Crap I'm late!" I got my coffee and ran out the door to the bus stop. You see I live in a neighborhood, and the bus stop is at the front and I live in the back. When I got to the bus stop I still had about five minutes till the bus should come.

*I stared to walk over to my friend Gracie. Gracie isn't her real name, but we need nicknames for each other. We decide that we would call each other what the other looked like, so I call her Gracie and she calls me Meg.*

"Hey" I said walking up to her

"Hi" she said

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just forgot my phone."

"Oh, I would be said too if I forgot mine." I said right as the bus pulled up. We got on, and I put in my head phones as soon as I sat down. I listened to music the whole way to school. When we were let of the bus I put my phone way, and headed to gym.

*When I got there I was tackled by my friend Alyssa, I was used to it though. Then I said hi to my friends Victoria, Abby, Randi, and the other Abbie.*the rest of the day went by the same way as usual; try to focus even with my ADHA and dyslexia, get homework, get picked on, and leave.

-**AT HOME-**

*"I'm home!" I yell to an empty house* I went upstairs and grab my song book

**AU: The first couple chapters going to be fillers. **

** -Rosie **


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Sorry I haven't updated, but I went out of town. I won't be able to update for a bit because I have family in town. I'm sneaking this right now. **

**-Rosie**


	4. running away

**AU: Okay so I said I probably wasn't going to update because of family well, it turns out if you sneak the computer out of the living room at 10:30 no one notices. You all can thank this one person (that I didn't get the name of) who reviewed, and because it made my day I decide to update.**

**You guys are probably wondering what the review said well, it said "OMG! When I read the summary I was like my names Kendall."(Exact words) I have no clue why it made my day, but it did. To the person that wrote that, mine name's Kendall too. We have the same names! **

**Extremely long authors note so let's move to the story. **

**Kendall's POV **

_I went upstairs and grabbed my song book _

I then turn to my new *song I was writing. The name of it is _Stars_.

_The stars shine bright in the night sky_

_Even though they seem small and frail, they are most powerful_

_I promise you that they come out just so I can see you looking down at me _

_Protecting me, watching me, keeping me safe _

_And tonight I can't see the stars but I know your still there for me_

_Like you always will be* _

When I finished making little progress on the song I went down stairs, and got a snack. When I got up to throw my trash away I saw a letter addressed to me in the trash, and I saw it had been opened. I being me and the letter being addressed to me, I grabbed it and read it. It said,

_7/6/13_

_Dear_ _Kendall, _

_ Your adoptive mother has failed to keep up on our agreement, so I took it upon myself to tell you. You need to find your real parents; they are in Manhattan, New York. I wish I can give you more information, but I can't._

_ You must find them before your birthday. I hope I gave you enough time._

_-C _

Find my real parents?! Absolutely not, they abandoned me. Why should I even believe this C person anyway? I guess I can look more into it later. I took the note up to my room, and put it in my backpack.

When I got back down stairs my mom and brothers were just coming in. I didn't tell her I found the letter, because I was still debating to go or not.

**-Later that night-**

As I was getting ready for bed I was thinking about the letter. I decided that I was going to head to Manhattan. The letter said I needed to find my parents by my birthday, which is ten days away.

I put on a jacket over my t-shirt and jeans, and grabbed a bag. In the bag I put my phone, my phone charger, my song book, a hairbrush, the $500 that I've been saving, and some water. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. When I got down there I got some money out of the gun safe, and wrote a note to my parents, it says;

_Dear mom and dad, _

_I found the letter addressed to me in the trash, and I decided to find my really parents._

_-Kendall _

I then taped the note onto the cabinet, and then I left.

**AU: that chapter sucked!** **I know its short, but I'm really busy with family. I know my grammar is bad, but I promise it will improve.**


	5. bullies, cutting, and airplane rides

**9 days left**

**Kendall's POV **

_I taped the note on the cabinet and left. _

When I got out the door, I started to walk out of the neighborhood. After about an hour of walking I realized that I forgot two things that are very important, that tomorrow is Saturday and my razor. You might be thinking what's the big deal about Saturday, well that means I'll probably run into my bullies in town, that's just great! (Note the sarcasm) At least I'm wearing my bracelets to cover up the scars. I guess the razor problem will have to be solved later.

Later in town

Okay, so now I just have to find a place to sleep. I guess I can stay a night in one of the hotels here. I finally decided to stay at Super 8. Once I got checked in I found my room, and crashed on the bed, clothes and all.

In the morning

I woke up to light shining through the curtains at the hotel. When I was fully awake I checked the time, 9:56. I had to get moving soon, check out is at eleven. After a minute or two just lying in bed, I eventually got up and showered. When I was done getting ready I stared to head to the lobby.

After checking out, I started to head toward Wal-Mart to get some coffee. As I was heading toward the coffee isle, I saw one of my bullies, so I quickly got my coffee and headed to the check-out isle. After I paid for my coffee, I decided to go to the community park to try to figure out what my first step should be. Since I only have nine days left till my birthday.

I started to walk to the park, until I literally ran into one of my bullies.

"Watch it you little hyperactive freak!" I was so use to the names now I don't let them get to me as often as they used to. I didn't say anything back like usual, so he continued.

"Why are you walking around with a bag, did your family finally get tired of looking at you?" I didn't answer.

"You bitch, answer me if I ask a question!" He then kicked me in my side five times, and then left me.

After a few minutes I gathered up enough strength to walk to a deserted part of the park. Once I got there I started looking for something to cut with. You may be thinking that wasn't that bad, but he called me a hyperactive freak because of my ADHD, and I'm really insecure about it. Now back to trying to find something sharp, lets see I have a phone, charger, and some bracelets. None of those will work. Actually maybe one of the bracelets will. Yep one has a piece of metal sticking out.

I took off the bracelet and dragged the piece of metal across my skin, and let some droplets of blood show up. I did this three times before cleaning up my arm with a wash cloth I stole from the hotel. When that was done I went and sat on a swing, and started to make a plan. I decided that I would make it to St. Louis by tomorrow, around noon if I walked all night. Then once I got there I would get a taxi to the airport and with the last bit of my money that I would get a plane ticket to Manhattan.

If I want my plan to work I had to start moving now. With that I got up and started to walk. Having to walk this long gives you time to think, and I was thinking what if I die on this trip. I mean there are so many things could go wrong. Trying to get those thoughts out of my head I deiced it would be a good idea to listen to some music, so I put my phone on shuffle and you would never guess what song came up first_; If I die young_. That's just great I thought and changed it to a new song, _Titanium_, much better.

**7 hours later **

Ugh! I'm so tired, but I made it to St. Louis sooner than expected. Once I was a little further into the city I got a taxi and told him to take me to the St. Louis airport. The ride was only about 15 minutes, but I'm glad I didn't walk. After I paid the driver I went in and went up to the lady at a desk, which said tickets. I asked her for the next flight to Manhattan, New York. She said it leaves in about an hour. I told her I would like one ticket, she searched on her computer for a few seconds before saying that will be $1,056. I gave her the money and she gave me the ticket.

I then headed toward security, once through that I look how much money I had left. I only had about 20 dollars, and with that I decided to get some breakfast with it. I went into a little shop and bought some yogurt, which left me with about 18 dollars. I will figure out how to make some money when I get to New York.

By the time I was finished with my yogurt I had get on the plane. Once on I found my seat and sat down, I was lucky that this was an early morning flight so I had no one else in the row. As soon as we took off I was asleep, and was not so happy with the dream I had.

**AU: Wow, longer chapter than usual, 951 words. I updated a lot quicker than usual because I feel like I take too long to update. I know there is something I'm forgetting. Oh yeah, at the beginning of each story (which you might of already noticed from today's) I will be putting how many days till Kendall's birthday in the story so you and I don't lose count. That is all I believe so, bye. **

**-Rosie**


End file.
